Exhilarating
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: A walk in the park at midnight between two friends, a hill and a single exhilarating kiss. RxS OneShot


**Well, heres a little one shot for all rob/star lovers!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans **

Exhilarating

A boy and girl, both of around seventeen to eighteen years old were walking slowly through Jump City Park.

The boy had long, shoulder length ebony hair and a pale complexion, an opaque white mask rimmed with black covered his eyes from view. He was of a tall and muscular build, and was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt, his feet were bare.

The girl had long, dark red hair that fell to her waist and a slim body. Two bangs around chin length framed the sides of her petite face. She had a brilliant tan, sun kissed gold and her eyes were a fiery emerald color. She wore faded hipster jeans, scuffed at the bottom with a white tank top, her feet were also bare.

"I still can not understand how you have become so tall in such a short space of time!" the girl exclaimed, giving the ebony haired boy a side ways look.

It was true, he was tall and so was she, but he was maybe one inch more,

"Yeah, now Beast Boy and Cy can't tease me about being shorter than a girl" he muttered giving her a quick smile.

"True, but I feel small compared to you" she admitted, blushing slightly.

He laughed,

"I don't know why you think that Star" he laughed, not at her, but as to why she thought that.

She pouted cutely,

"Well, I am so used to being taller than you, and now it is you who is taller than I, it seems…it makes me feel small" she finished lamely, tucking a stray strand of hair behind one ear.

"Then don't think of yourself as small, because your not" he smiled, and he smiled back happily,

"Thank you Robin" she said jubilantly, a small spring in her step.

"Why do we use fake names when we're alone?" He asked suddenly, looking at her in confusion. She too wore a similar expression.

"I do not know, and I still do not know why we are walking through the park at midnight" she mused, looking around.

Robin laughed,

"Neither do I but…" he stopped and held out his hand.

Starfire looked at it, perplexed,

"Robin, why do you wish to shake hands when I already know you?" she asked quietly.

"Just shake me hand Star" he smiled reassuringly.

Starfire sighed and shook his hand and he said,

"My name's Richard Grayson or otherwise known as Dick, nice to meet you"

Starfire laughed,

"And I am Kori Anders, formally known as Koriand'r"

Richard grinned and Kori laughed,

"That was very different, why is it that we have never done this before?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"I don't know Kori, I have absolutely no idea" he grinned happily at her.

"Neither do I and I still do not know why we are out here!" She exclaimed, hands on hips.

"Well…how did we actually get out here?" he asked, looking thoughtful.

Kori laughed and gave him a gentle push,

"You knocked on my bedroom door at midnight, woke me from my sleep, made me get dressed and then we snuck out of the Tower and disabled the alarm system on the way, and then you made me walk here!" she exclaimed, watching him rub his shoulder in mock hurt.

"No need to be mean!" He protested, grinning like a child.

Kori growled, as if angry, then burst out laughing,

"Richard, you look hilarious!"

Kori watched as he stuck out his bottom lip and hung his head in shame, she laughed harder.

"Whats so funny about me being sad?" he demanded, a grin tugging at his lips.

"I do not know, it just is!" She exclaimed, grinning wildly.

Richard gave up his charade and sighed, starting to walk again. Kori walked beside him, grinning.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"Kori, I seriously don't know. I just…felt like going for a walk" Richard shrugged, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Alright then, so, do we have any specific destination?" she asked, stopping at the top of the hill they had been climbing.

"No, but the views beautiful" he murmured, looking out over the park and into the city.

"Yes, as are many other things" Kori murmured, casting a side ways glance at Richard.

"What?" Richard asked, unsure of what she had meant.

Kori blushed,

"Nothing, I…it was nothing"

"You know Kori…" Richard walked around her in a circle, and Kori eyed him warily,

"Do I know what?" She asked, watching him as she circled her slowly.

"Do you know that feeling of utter exhilaration when your breath is taken away from you in one quick moment?" he asked, walking behind her.

"No, why?" Kori asked, emerald eyes watching as he stopped behind her.

"Want to know what it feels like?"

He didn't let her answer, just grabbed and pushed her down the hill. He held onto her, letting himself hit the ground first as they rolled down the hill, him holding onto her loosely, while she nearly stopped breathing altogether. The world spun before their eyes as they twisted and rolled in the damp grass of midnight.

They stopped at the bottom at the bottom of the hill in a tangle of arms and legs. Richard lay on top of her, his strong arms pinning her to the ground. His legs straddled hers as she looked up at him, her face flawless, and her eyes twinkling with excitement. Somehow his mask had come off, but he didn't seem to care.

Richard looked down at her, examining her beautiful face, her crimson hair which flared out behind her on the wet grass.

In one swift movement, he had his lips pressed against hers, reveling in the warmth she brought. He felt her arms rub his sides and then they came up to his neck, one finger toying innocently with his long hair.

Their lips moved in a faint rhythm, warmth and love radiating from the single action.

Richard pulled away, smiling slightly.

Kori looked up at him, her mouth set in small smile,

"That was quite exhilarating" she murmured, her voice soft in the night breeze.

"Rolling down a hill does that to you" he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I meant the kiss"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well what do you think? I was in the mood for something fluffy and this is the result, hope you all like!  
**

**Ell**


End file.
